


Angel

by ineffablewholockian



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is Sad, Crowley is a poetic little shit, The Burning Bookshop, aziraphale is dead for now, copied and pasted from my english work, crowley basically worships aziraphale, crowley misses his angel, crowleys pov, i dont know what im doing, idk - Freeform, overuse of metaphors because english work be like dat, what are tags, yearning crowley?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablewholockian/pseuds/ineffablewholockian
Summary: He was the sun.
Kudos: 2





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote for my extension task in english so here you go

He was the sun.Caring and compassionate,bright and brimming with infectious glee, bringing light and warmth to everyone around him.Every day he glowed with an aura of kindness and love,unrivalled by anyone else in the universe.He was bubbly and sociable and had the talent of turning anything in the world,no matter how dull,into something that sounded fascinating,the ears pricked up of anyone nearby.The voice that rang out whenever he spoke sounded like a choir of heavenly voices.He was an angel,in every sense of the word.The only light in my life.The sun.

But one day the sun disappeared from the sky.

The bookshop he held as dear as one would hold their child had erupted in flames.And he was somewhere inside it.I ignored the firefighter’s pleas to get out of the way.As the flames danced up the walls,I screamed his name.No reply.The fire continued to burn with the fury of a dragon and an explosion of glass had me collapsed to the floor as limp as a ragdoll.I couldn't find him.I failed.The only thing i could find was a single book,surprisingly unscathed.I walked out of the bookshop and it only hit me when I got back into my car

He wasn't there  
He was dead  
It was then that I knew he was the sun in my life  
Why?  
Because that's when the world went dark


End file.
